D Execequeshanist
by Tonio-buck
Summary: When one is a prisoner of war there is little much that can be done when locked in isolation. What happens when the beast is set free.


Prologue:

CHAPTER 1:

After 17 years of working underground shifts, late hours, going days without seeing my family it gets hard on the human mind. This prison here.... is a hell... I've seen all sorts of men come here, The rapist, The captured missing nin, other countries prisoners of war, S- ranked criminals, and also some real bonafide pussys. Some of the Nin and regular civilians that come here are shit on shoes, they might as well get probation said the man known as Yuri Kojo speaking to the new employee Senten. Yuri wearing a gray chuunin vest, beneath a cotton black long sleeve shirt. Dark blue jogging pants reaching the bottom of his ankles with white long strip lines going down the sides. Black sandals, Iwa forhead protecter on. His face of a 40 year old man with a few wrinkles around the cheek bones with a narrow pointed nose. Dark brown eyes and if you looked closely into his mouth you could see two missing teeth on the right side of his jaw. Senten wearing the same exact outfit as Yuri(PRISON UNIFORM) But face features far different. Standing 5 feet 9 inches, dark brown hair with blue eyes. The smoothness across his face indicated he was around the age of 21&25. Averagely pointed nose with round cheek bones.

"So Mr. Yuri, what your basically telling me is that it's a regular prison" Senten said in an uninterested voice but cracked a minor smile.

"Regular?! hahaha, this place is as far from regular as it's gonna get boy, The prisoners get no amount of fresh air from the outside, no court yards for fun, it's 21 hour cell time with the exception of hour breakfast, hour lunch, hour dinner, no desert."

"Holy shit that sucks!" Senten announced rubbing the back of his head the with his palms

The two walked down a long narrow passage way with cells covered by hollow glass to both right and left sides. The area was dark with barley lit light bulbs across the ceilings, musty water on the floors, Senten clenched his nose as his eyes began to water.

"Hahaha, the smell is rotten as shit aint it boy?!" Yuri said looking back and laughing while still walking up front.

" Ah man I think im going to puke if I stay here much longer........... I can barely breathe!"

You'll get use to it young man.

"By the way Mr. Yuri, where do you guys keep the more dangerous species of criminals, the ones that have committed unforgivable crimes.

Yuri looked back at Senten raising an eyebrow as if trying to see what was going on in the mans head, "What makes you wanna know that?" Senten quickly registered that his question had rubbed the older ninja the wrong way and began to apolojize .

"Oh nothing really sir, just asking! It is only my second day working here. I was just trying to get as much information as possible."

Haha don't get your panties so tight up your ass, "No worries". They're held a few floors below here Yuri said stomping his foot on the floor indicating what he meant. I was taking you in that direction anyway.

"Oh ok thank you"

Yuri and Senten continued down the the hall way until they met two guards and promptly saluted before shaking their hands.

"New fish eh Yuri?"

"You should already know" Yuri stated pointing his thumb behind his head at Senten. "Just taking the pip squeak on a tour of the dungeon."

"Well don't let the cannibals get a hold of ya, once they bite they don't let got. Names Kugo by the the way, this is kaji next to me."

Oh hi the man Kaji said turning to Senten with small grin across his lips. Welcome to the squad.

"K thanks for the warm welcome every one, and Kugo-san i'll take your advice to heart. "

As Kugo and Kaji moved aside to allow Senten and Yuri to enter the elevator sweat began to drip down the cresent of Sentens forehead.

As the elevator doors opened there was a rush of killer intent that slammed dead into Sentens face,

"Dear god"

Hahaha your going to have to get use ta it rook. But don't worry though, their all chained up with separators between each finger so hand signs or impossible. Yuri said patting Senten on the back for reassurance . Don't be worried.

As the two walked side by side down the corridor Senten caught a glimpses of people chained to chairs,walls and even beds. Some gagged some were just ordinary and resting on top of their sheets.

"Is their a list of names sir? Any indication of who they are?"

"Yeah but we just go by the numbers tattoed on their necks, no need for anything else. "

The cell holders here were quite different from the one's in the above floors. Their were seals on the surrounding edges of each cell that must have been chakra restrictions, Metal bars infront of each room which seemed regular but was quite strange because it seemed the above cells had more security than the lower ones. Must be the floor difference.

As Senten continued to walk besides Yuri a strange figure caught his attention. The guy was chained to a wall both legs tied together by the same metal cuff, his arms stretched out to opposite sides, bent on his knees his back rested against the walls with a gag placed around his neck. Half naked the man only wore black torn shorts, a ragged beard around the outline of his cheeks with a red color. Hair a golden blond teal. His head facing down towards the ground eyes closed as if in a meditating trance.

"That guy must have done something pretty bad to be tied up like that, who is he?" Senten asked the man next to him. This place seemed way to quite and he wanted to break the noise as soon as possible.

Even I know who that bastard is said an unexpected voice from the side as a prisoner walked to the front of his cell.(black and whited prison uniform, dark black hair with dark brown eyes) I've heard rumors that he was captured but wasn't really sure what to think until he was brought her about 8 months ago. "The Yellow Demon of the South". Yeah that's his name the man stated in a questioning tone looking up at the roof. Known wide through out the shinobi world but looks as if the free dragon has become nothing more than a caged bird the prisoner said laughing. All at the same time the man in the opposite cell opened his eyes, and turned his head to glare at him spitting the gag out of his mouth.

"Hey shark shit".

The other mans laughter stopped as he realized that he had the others attention.

"I'll make sure to add you to the list of people of flesh I must pill of! haha, I can see your face now as you desintigrate in crimson flames you son of a bitch." The man retaliated from the cell.

"You talk a good deal for somebody who wont be going anywhere for a very long time boy" Yuri stated turning to the man in the cell.

"BINGO"

That was the only sound Yuri could here before he heard a quick jerk and then a dripping sound. As he turned around he saw Sentens Kunai placed inside of the other prisoners throat and the mans neck placed between the bars as his head hung limp outside.

"Hey wha-wha... what the hell do you think your doing." Yuri yelled out as he could feel his knees almost buckling at the horrible sight before him. As senten turned around a smile cracked across his face.

"What an i'll excuse for a ninja you must be to not notice a henge after so long," as Senten spoke a cloud of smoke started to arouse around him, as it soon covered his hole body slowly he stepped to the side to reveal not a man but a woman. Dark brown hair reaching down a few inches past the back of her neck, brown eyes and a sharp nose with smooth facial skin witch in sighted beauty. "Me playing the look of an incompetent male! Wow I should really be an actor if I fooled you so well!"

but neways

"You seem like a nice man Mr. Yuri plus you have a family so I dont think I will be killing you. But I also don't think you will be remembering any of this.

In a flash her palm landed smack on his face shoving his head into the brick while she extended her neck towards his ear.

"If only we had met on different terms. Possible could have made friends" was all Yuri Kojo heard before a knee to the gut sent him into instant sleep.

The female stepped back letting the unconscious body slide down the wall slowly, turning her attention to the caged animal.

Naruto-chan, ...........Naruto-chan?

"What are you doing here"

What does it look like idiot, Im here to save your ass! Now if you could manage to get your head out of your ass, I might think about letting you become a free man once again.

"I told you that day................... dat it would be the last time we would see each other...................... that I was going away for a very long time,....... that you shouldn't follow me is what the hell I said!" his anger clear in the last phase of his words.

TenTen's chest swelled at his words. How could he brush her off in such a manner. After all she had done everything just for him, had suffered lonely night's wondering how he was just for him, left her village in search just for him, her friends :gone: family:gone: she had left it all behind just for him and also created a damn good scheme that she worked 3 month's setting up: just for him. And this son of a bitch had the nerve!

"Look here asswhole, I.. I... I could stick a plunge up your ass and it wouldn't help settle how much shit your full of! How dare you say that to the person who's saving your sorry ass!.

Naruto looked at her with a blank look on his face._ "didn't expect that. he he"_

_So Peoples!!.. please review and tell me what you guys think. I have a few ideas for the direction this fic will go but i'll need some information if i'm to continue_


End file.
